Chester Cheshire
'Basic Information' *Name: Chester Cheshire *Age: 217 *Species: Cheshire Bakeneko *Height: 6ft 3in *Eye Color: Gold *Gender: Male *Sexual Preference: I like the ladies! *Pet: Mally my beloved little Dormouse. 'Academic Information' *Grade Level: First Year *Current Classes: Manufacturing Technology 101 Drama Patterns and Development 101 Drafting Technology 101 *Passed Classes: n/a 'Personal Information' *Personality: Well I feel Im a pretty awesome guy! But I dont think others think that sometimes... I mean I DO have a tendacy to trick people and startle them. I do however seem to be quite popular and have many friends, or make friends fast. I really do try to act cool and keep my composure, and it is hard to wear thin my patience, but I secretly have a soft and gentle side. Just don't tell anyone that I told you.. Likes: Girls, mischiviousness, sneaking, tricks, confusion, chaos, eating, tea and..... ummm Im sure there is more, Ill think of it later Im sure... *Dislikes: I hate being called "girly" or some other opposite term for manly, due to the fact that I carry around a compact mirror... which I only carry around because of Maryann... and that brings me to the next thing that I hate, and that is people picking on or upsetting Maryann. *Strengths: Confusing others. I have this great talent that I can talk circles around nearly anyone and they wont know if they are coming or going! *Weaknesses: Maryann... not in a lusty way, but she has been my friend since we were little tikes, and while I am a mischevious, happy-go-lucky neko, if someone does anything to her, I switch to instant fight mode. Being scratched behind my left ear makes me melt and yes, purr. I also have a VERY bad time with directions... I get lost easily. *Goals: I really want to help Maryann get more friends and build her confidence up 'Bio' : I guess its best to start from the begining: my father who was a Cheshire feline, born and raised in England was traveling the world on one of his many adventures (we lived in a castle that has been in the family for generations so Im sure its safe to say my father was rich in his younger days) just trying to show off his wealth and gain more of it, he found himself in Japan. His buddies (who I call Uncles), talked him into going to this Geisha Bath/Tea House or something like that, and I guess my mom at the time was one of the more popular Geishas but not the slutty kind, and she got my father good and drunk. Well I guess during his months stay there, he practically lived there at the Bath/Tea house and him and my mom got "better aquainted" and fell in love. Now Im assuming that somewhere in their romps, it came to light about my father's actual species, and as well as my mom's but I dont really know... I honestly never really listened to the full details of their mushy love story... its just gross. 'History' : Well as far as I know, Cheshire felines have inhabited England in secrecy for the majority of history although it wasnt until Lewis actually met one of us and brought to light our existance to the known world. Of course no one believed my kind still existed because of the sillyness of Lewis' book, but oddly, it was far from false... that is how most of us are. Now on the otherside of that coin, meaning my mother's side, Bakenekos have been around for... wow forever as far as I know, in Japan and were originally what started the Maneki Neko (the good fortune cat) story creation. Of course there were also some bad Bakenekos there, that would go around eatting people, but thankfully my mother wasnt one of 'em. 'Relationships' : (COMING SOON!) 'Notes/Extras' *My nicknames are/have been: Chess & Chessure. *My dormouse's full name is Mallymkun, but thats too long to say so I just call her Mally. *I carry Mally with me wherever I go, she sleeps A LOT so she just nestles inside my jacket collar. *I can actually take off my head and I LOVE using it to freak out others! *I can also go transparent like a ghost, thats one trait I received from my father's side. *From my mother's side I received some interesting abilities like: creating these ghostly like fireballs, flying a little bit... more like a hover, and I can shapeshift into a true cat form that has all the same markings as me. *I can eat almost anything regardless of size or if its even edible... *Oh also forgot that I can enter other people's dreams... though its more of as an observer (even though the person remembers seeing me there) but I cant do or change things........ yet. *My stripes glow, but its more of a light fraction bouncing off things that makes it appear like that, and also tends to make it look like my stripes are moving or shifting, but they arent. *I try not to let it come out too much, but I have an British accent... I was born and raised in Cheshire of North West England after all.